Sleeves
by RainTheBowakaLulu
Summary: This story starts with Dean cutting, then dean goes to hell and when he comes back he stopped cutting. Now Sam is hurting himself. Warning, Self Harm, Incest and Cas later...
1. Sleeves

**Sleeves**

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother. A tear slips from his eye as he looks down at the knife in his hand. Sadness is overwhelming him. **I'm the reason why Dad is dead, its my fault, I wont be able to save Sam, I already have let him get hurt so much, I couldn't protect him... I'm worthless, I don't deserve to live.** Dean looks down at his wrists, he brings the knife closer to his arm. Then he pushed the knife down and dragged it across his wrist. A deep scarlet line appears, blood drips out of the cut and onto the towel underneath his arm. Then he brings the knife across his wrist again and again. 5 more scarlet lines appear, some overlapping other leaving a little pool of blood on the towel. Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He throws the towel out the window. Then he rinses off the blood on the knife and then his arm, wincing as the cold water hit his cuts. Dean grabs bandages from the first aid kit that he carries with him and cleans himself up. He rolls his sleeves back down and goes to bed.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam lays there, pretending to be asleep as he hears his brother get up and go to the bathroom. He wonders why Dean had been making late night bathroom trips. Sam sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks over at Deans empty bed, theres a small scarlet puddle. Sam is so confused and worried, but he hears the water shut off in the bathroom so he lays back down and pretends to be asleep. Tears roll down his face, wondering if Dean had hurt himself.

"Dean"

" What is it Sammy"

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm okay, just go back to sleep alright."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night"


	2. Careful With Knives

Dean sits upright in bed, tears fall down his cheeks as he remembers what happened last night. He quickly wiped them away so Sam wouldn't see. Dean looks over at Sam, realizing that he is still sleeping he smiles. Dean heads out to grab breakfast, leaving Sam alone in their hotel room.

Sam wakes up and quickly looks around, Dean isn't there. He sees a note on Deans bed and reads:

 _Hey Sammy went out for some breakfast so dont worry, bitch_

"Jerk"

Sam throws the note away and looks at Deans bed, then he moves the blankets around, looking for the scarlet puddle that he saw last night. He lifts up the pillow and sees that scarlet turned a deeper shade of brown. A tear rolls down his cheek. Realizing that his brother was hurting, not just outside but inside too. **Why hadn't he said anything? Did I do something wrong? What the hell am I supposed to do, should I talk to him or leave him alone? Well If I don't talk to him he might get worse.**

These thoughts raced through Sam's head. He fixed Dean's bed and wondered what it felt like when Dean cut himself. He also wondered what Dean used. Sam searched around and found a knife in the bathroom. Sam's hand was shaky as he brought the knife closer to his wrist. He gasped as he pushed down and then dragged it across his wrist. Sam was surprised to find that there was a sweet release that came with cutting. All the pain building up from his dads death had disappeared. He watched the blood drip down his arm and onto the sink, the scarlet red seeming bright on the white sink.

"Sammy what the hell are you doing!"

Sam spun around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. A shocked expression on his face. And all same thought was "Well fuck me"

 **Dean**

"Sam I-"

Dean saw the blood dripping onto the sink, his favorite knife in Sam's hand, the deep cut in his arm dripping scarlet down his arm, he was shocked speechless. He would've never expected his little brother to hurt himself. Then Dean remembers the blood on his sheets and he started crying as he realized it was his fault that Sammy had done that.

" Come on Sam lets get you cleaned up."

"You aren't mad at me?"

Sam's voice was hoarse, Dean figured he was crying. Dean led Sam out of the bathroom and onto his bed.

"Why would I be mad at you, You probably already figured it out it but I do the same thing Sammy"

"Im sorry Dean"

"Im sorry too Sammy"

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, careful not to hit his wrist. Dean whispered in Sam's ear" Please just promise me next time you'll talk to me first." Tear rolled down Dean's face and he cried on his little brothers shoulder.

"Dean, I-I just wanna know why, Why do you do it?"

"I just, hang on we still gotta fix up up"

Dean takes out his first aid kit and get out bandages. Then he gets a towel and wipes off the blood from Sam's arm and dabs a little at the cut making Sam wince.

" It's okay Sam I now what I'm doing, Hell I could be a professional at this with how much I do it."

Hearing that made some tears well up in Sam's eyes and he blinked them away.

" Dean why do you cut yourself?"

"It helps me deal with the pain, Dad's death, when I couldn't protect you and had to make a deal with the crossroads demon to bring you back to life, I almost killed myself when you died Sammy, It hurt so god damn much."

Dean began to cry and Sam hugged him again, Dean inhaled and was surprised at Sam's sweet scent. Dean didn't know what to make of it, so he pushed Sam away.

" Dean whats wrong?"

"Nothing, you just...smell good"

Sam's face turned a little pink at this .

"Sam why did you cut yourself?"

"I wanted to know how you felt, what it was like."

"Dammit!"

"What, Whats wrong?"

"I knew it was my fault." Dean said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry Dean, I never should have cut" Sam wraps his arms around Dean again in a hug. This time Sam smells Deans heavy scent and Sam wonders why he never noticed it before.

"Dean it isn't your fault."

"Feels like it is."

"Dean show me your wrists and arms"

"Your not gonna like it."

"Show me"

"Well here goes nothin"

Instead of rolling up his sleeves he took off his jacket and his shirt, revealing cuts all on his stomach, chest, arms, wrists, and shoulders. Sam ignoring the fact that he though Dean shirtless was kinda hot, began crying, the tears pouring down his face.

"Dean... I..."

Sam was crying, he ended up hugging Dean while crying on his shoulder, and Dean cried into Sam's chest, the sweet smell of Sam filling his nose. They cry for a little bit, then then end up falling asleep in each others arms.

…..


	3. No rest for the Wicked

Sam wakes up to find Dean in his arms, shirtless. Sam sees all the cuts on his big brother, all the scars too. A tear slips down his cheek and onto Deans face, Sam wipes it away and lays there. Sam looked at Dean's arms his recent cuts a darker red. Sam smiled as Dean held him closer, Dean was fast asleep, but he was not having a good dream. _Dean had to get away, away from the hell hounds chasing him,He had to run faster, he could feel their claws tear into his calf._ Sam noticed Dean was breathing faster and squirming in his sleep, so Sam unwrapped his arms from Dean and sat up. He shook Deans shoulder to wake him up. Deans eyes opened and he quickly sat upright in bed, panting. Sam asked, " Are you okay?" with a worried look on his face. " No, I had a stupid friggin' nightmare." Dean wiped the sweat off his face and looked over at Sam.

"What was it about?" Sam asked. " Stupid Hell hounds."

The Final showdown and everything happened with Lilith.

Everything from the episode, No rest for the wicked.


	4. More Than A Few Beers

***This happens in season 6, Sam and Dean are on an easy case from Bobby***

Sam winced as the blade hit the floor, the metal tink against the tile floor sounding much louder than it actually was. Sam was trying not to wake Dean up. Sam was in the bathroom, Dean in bed sleeping. Sam picked the blade back up, his hands trembling. The faint pale lines zig-zagging across his wrists and arms. Sam thinks of all the times he let Dean down every time he couldn't save Dean. All those Tuesdays, watching Dean die everyday in every possible way. Sam was crying now, the tears slipping down his cheeks. He brought the blade to his wrist, he pushed the blade down, his mind begging for release, Sam dragged the blade across. Almost instantly a bright scarlet line formed, then it turned a deeper crimson as the blood beaded up and dripped down his arm. Sam then lost all control and began to slash at his arm over and over again. Over 15 scarlet lines appeared on his wrist. Sam sat there on the edge of the dirty bathtub, savoring the pain. That burning/tugging feeling brought him so much release. The cuts weren't too deep, so Sam hid his blade and reached for the first aid kit. Sam looked everywhere, making as little noise as possible, but he still couldn't find it. So he ripped off a long piece of the towel and wrapped it around his arm. Putting little pressure on it they stopped bleeding. Sam rolled his sleeves down, wincing as the rough fabric brushed against the fresh makes sure there is no evidence of cutting and went to bed. Emotionally and physically drained he drifted off to sleep pretty easily.

Dean woke up to the sun in his face. The motel curtains were open, which was weird. So Dean got up out of bed after rubbing his eyes, stretching and yawning. There was a note taped to the window it read:

Dean,

I went to the library to do some research on the Wendigo. I'll be home late so don't worry.

Sam

Dean was confused on why Sam had to have opened the curtains. Dean closed them after throwing away the note. He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. Dean had nothing to do all day so he got so bored he started cleaning...He was really bored. Dean made his bed and was in the process of making Sammy's when he noticed a reddish smudge on his sheets, Dean figured it was something from their last hunt. Dean continued to drink more beer, eventually becoming drunk. It was dark outside and Dean was drunk as hell. Dean was still drunk when Sam walked through the motel door...


	5. Brothers?

**Okay this is a warning because there is Incest in this chapter you can skip it if you don't like; but if you do like it then enjoy.**

As soon as Sam opened the door to their motel he was punched in the face, Dean knocked him unconscious. Sam woke up to darkness, he panicked realizing he he couldn't see, he reached to see why he couldn't see but felt rough ropes pull on his wrist. He struggled making the rope leave red marks on his wrist, the rope accidentally rubbed against Sam's cuts and he winced. The left side of his face ached and he had a terrible headache. Sam knew he was in a chair, probably in the motel.

"Sammy..."

Dean said into his ear, Sam smelled beer on his breath, Sam didn't know what to do, he had never seen Dean drunk, except maybe one night at the bar, not anything like this. What Sam didn't know was that Dean wasn't drunk, he knew what he was doing, Dean was so filled with love for Sam he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sammy, Im sorry I had to tie you up, I just dont want you to hit me when I tell you this."

"Tell me what, and why did you have to blindfold me?"

"I cant look you in the eyes...Sam, I...I love you."

Sam felt his face grow hot, he started smiling, unable to contain his happiness. Dean wasn't the only one who felt that way. Sam didnt care that they were brothers.

"Dean why didn't you tell me any sooner."

"I thought you'd think I was a gay freak."

"Dean untie me, and take off this stupid blindfold."

"You know what Sammy, I think I like you tied up."

"What, Dean what are you-"

Sam was cutoff by Deans lips pressing against his own. Their kiss didn't last long. Dean pulled away and ripped Sam's blindfold off, it landing on the ground beside them. Dean looked into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Tell me you love me."

Sam looked Dean in his green eyes, wanting to get lost in them.

"I love you Dean, but can you untie me now, please?"

Sam gave Dean a puppy-eyed look and Dean couldn't say no to that. Dean walked around behind Sam, he fumbled around with the rope and got it untied. Dean didn't notice the cuts. Sam got up out of the chair and threw Dean onto one of the motel beds. Sam climbed on top of Dean, pinning him.

"I don't need to tie you up, I'm stronger I win."

Sam felt a burning desire for his brothers lips on his, his mouth on Deans neck, marking him as his own. Sam's lips hungrily crashed down onto Deans. Sam slipped his tongue inside Deans mouth and Dean was surprised by his brothers sweet taste. Dean wrestled with Sam's tongue fighting for dominance. They were just getting into it when they heard a familiar deep voice say

"What are you two doing."

They both looked up to see Cas standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression on his face...


	6. Healing Touch

Cas had been watching Sam silently, watching him cut, watching him hurt. Cas didn't want to let Sam do that. He wanted to take the knife out of his hand. To hug him and hold him until he was better. But Cas couldn't do that. He didn't want Sam to know he watched him. Sam would ask him why he was watching and eventually Cas would have to admit he liked Sam and Dean. He knew it wasn't right to love two people... But he couldn't help himself. Cas gathered his courage and was about to confront Sam about cutting. He had showed up and found Sam and Dean making out with each other on one of their motel beds. Cas didn't know what to think. He forgot to be invisible and said " What are you two doing?" Sam and Dean both looked up and immediately had matching shocked expressions.

" C-Cas."

Sam said in a weak voice, he was out of breath. Utter humiliation and embarrassment replaced his recent emotions of love and lust for Dean. Sam felt torn. He liked Cas and Dean, he knew Dean and Cas loved each other, of course Dean and Cas hadn't told each other this yet. Sam was confused, he liked guys but he also liked his brother. Sam knew it was wrong, he didn't care.

Sam saw the conflict in Cas' eyes. Sam felt like he messed up really bad, he became overwhelmed with self hatred. Sam run into the small dinky motel bathroom and locked the door, he fumbled to get his hidden blades out and dropped one of the floor. He snatched it back up and quickly swiped it cross his wrist. Then he rolled his sleeve up almost to his shoulder. Sam drew a heart, little lines and X's on his bicep, watching the crimson blood form. He heard Dean and Cas talking, he cut deeper the crimson turning a deeper shade. He found band-aids and quickly patched himself up. He hid away his blades and rolled his sleeve down, wincing a little. He turned the water on, splashing some on his face to try to think straight. He became lost in his thoughts, worrying about what Cas would say, how he would react. Cas' deep voice pulled him into reality.

"Sam are you alright in there...I'm coming in."

Cas suddenly appeared behind Sam. Sam turned the water off and turned around, Sam's eyes were red from crying. Cas looked concerned, not knowing if Sam had cut. He inhaled deeply, smelling blood he became increasingly worried. Sam didn't know what to say so he just looked down at the floor. Cas was even more worried now. It was Cas' voice that broke the silence.

" Sam, I know what you have been doing."

Sam remained quiet, unsure he could trust Cas. Sam continued to look at the floor. Cas wanted to hug Sam, hold him and let him cry on his shoulder until he was okay. Cas closed the distance between him and Sam, he grabbed his wrists gently, not wanting to hurt him. Cas rolled up Sam's sleeves the right side up almost to his shoulder, revealing all Sam's cut and scars. Cas looked up at Sam, he saw a puppy dog like expression. Sam had tears in his eyes, he was struggling not to cry. A tear slipped down his cheek and fell down onto his shirt. Cas healed all of Sam's cuts and scars. Sam finally looked Cas in the eyes and got lost in the blue ocean like eyes of him. Sam reached his arms around Cas, Sam leaned back against the sink pulling Cas onto his tip toes, Cas leaned into Sam, Cas whispered in his ear "I wont tell Dean about the cuts if you promise you wont do it ever again" Sam just nodded. Their eyes met and suddenly their lips crashed together. Sam's sweet taste against Cas' mysterious flavor that was only to be described as heavenly. Cas was better at this than Sam, After all Cas had learned from the best (Dean). Sam was struggling to keep up with what Cas was doing, he had already slipped his tongue inside of Sam's mouth. Sam wrestled with Cas' tongue, Sam was stronger and all he tasted was Cas. Cas had his hands on the corners of the sink, all of his weight on Sam. Sam had been playing with Cas' dark hair. Sam wondered how he kept it so soft. They were just getting into it when they heard pounding on the door and Dean say

"So Sammy are you gonna share him or what?"

They broke the kiss, out of breath. Their chests heaving up and down. They got up and Sam looked down at the floor again a light blush forming on his face. Cas opened the door to see Dean waiting patiently.

"So...Uh...Cas as you know me and Sam like each other, but do you like us?"

"Yes"

Dean's happy smile said it all. But there was a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. Dean was really excited, his dreams, his fantasy's were coming to life. He thought Sam would've thought he was a gay freak. Dean knew Cas loved him by the way he looked at him sometimes. Especially when Cas randomly appeared and was watching porn in the living room. They only noticed his presence when he asked "Why is he slapping her rear?" Then Dean told him you weren't supposed to watch porn with other people and that you aren't supposed to talk about it. Cas responded to that by looking down at his crotch. Dean said " And now he's got a boner." Cas had started feeling weird feelings towards Dean after that. Cas liked to watch Dean when he slept when he showered. Dean grabbed Sam's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Sammy are you sad you didn't get to finish with me.. Let me make it up to you."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, their bodies pressing up against each other. Dean nibbled on Sam's neck, planting a few kisses here and there. Sam's face grew hotter as Cas watched. Cas walked up behind Dean and leaned into him. Cas mimicked Dean and nibbled on his neck, but Cas left a couple hickeys on Deans neck. Cas nibbled on Deans ear causing Dean to leave a decent sized hickey on Sam's neck. Dean paused as Cas' hand slid closer to his jeans. Cas played with Deans belt, seeming undecided. Cas was unsure of himself, he just wanted to kiss Dean. So Cas pulled Dean off of Sam and said

"We need a bigger bed."

(Dean) " uh...well, I guess we could find a better motel."

Cas kissed both Sam and Dean lightly on the lips and then disappeared, Sam and Dean weren't aware that Cas was still silently watching. Dean looked over at Sam, desire overwhelming him he pulled Sam onto one of the motel beds. Sam pinned him again and instead of kissing Sam nibbled on Deans soft part of his neck, causing Dean to let out a deep moan. Sam teased and kissed Dean's neck leaving a few hickeys before he pulled Deans shirt off, Sam kissed his way down to Dean's belly button and nibbled just below it. Cas was watching intently, learning from Sam where Deans soft spots were. Sam bit harder below his belly button, making Dean moan again.

"Sammy go ahead...what are you waiting for?..."

 _AN:_

 _Ok I don't know if I should continue writing this, I haven't wrote anything like this before. Please leave a review, advice for the plot, helpful tips. Anything helps :)_


	7. Worms

Sam lay curled up against Dean. Dean was still sleeping but Sam was wide awake. His stomach was in knots. _What have I done. Especially with my brother...It isn't right..._ Sam untangled himself from Dean carefully and snuck into the bathroom. _I'm a disgusting person...I don't deserve Dean...and Cas...I cant break my promise..._ Sam sat on the cold tile floor and thought of different ways to punish himself. He looked around in the bathroom and eventually found a hammer. He raised it up above his leg, took a deep breath and brought it down. Pain shot down his leg and he held in his cry of pain. He slipped off his jeans and saw a dark purple and blue bruise forming. He pulled his jeans back up. _This is what I deserve...I deserve much more for all I have done...I'm a monster..._ Sam silently cried with his back against the bathroom door.

Cas had watched Sam and Dean that night. He watched all their acts of love-making. Then he disappeared to who knows where. He came back to see Dean sleeping peacefully and Sam crying in the bathroom. He made himself visible in front of Sam. Sam immediately was startled and jumped at his sudden appearance. Cas gently pulled Sam up into a hug. Even though Sam was taller he cried on Cas' shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked in a weak voice.

"I appeared and saw you crying." Cas answered in his deep serious voice. Sam sniffled and hugged Cas tighter. Cas stiffened and Sam reluctantly let go. Sam looked down at the floor, trembling slightly.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

He didn't know how to answer because with every beat of his heart he felt more and more disgusting. He felt like maggots were squirming underneath the skin of his wrists, begging to be let out.

 _Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I will update sooner._


	8. Here for you

Sam sat outside the motel in the pouring rain, tears running down his face, wondering if he could last any longer. It had been almost a month without any self harm. Dean was proud, Cas was proud, but Sam still felt the worms pumping through his veins. He still felt his skin itch and burn. His mind still wanted that release.

"Sam?...What's wrong?"

Sam jumped at the sound of his brother's deep voice.

"D-Dean...I..."

Sam fell silent. He didn't know how to explain anything to Dean without him sounding crazy. Sam wanted Dean to trust him. So he stayed silent and looked down at his shoes.

Dean sat down next to Sam on the sidewalk. He looked at the gray sky that was spitting down cold bullets of rain. His eyes drifted over to his brother. He reached his hand out and brushed Sam's long hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Sam, I'm here for you, If you want to talk...I'll be here. I don't care if you need me at 3 in the freakin morning. I'll be there for you."

Dean placed his hand on Sam's and intertwined his fingers with Sam's. Dean looked to Sam's face searching for a response. Sam's eyes slowly made their way to meet Dean's.

"I just...need to be alone...I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

Dean was glad that Sam was talking and a little worried, but he wasn't going to stop him from doing something that would help.

"Sure Sammy, whatever you need."

Dean squeezed Sam's hand and Sam squeezed back.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up and pulling Sam up with him. Even though Sam towered over him he still hugged him. Sam felt so happy with his brother next to him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his chin on Dean's head. Dean was nearly suffocating in Sam's chest. Sam heard Dean's muffled protest and he pulled away. Dean dramatically sucked in air and Sam laughed.

"Okay Sammy, I'm gonna be inside. You go do your thing and if you need me, remember, I'll be here."

Sam sighed as Dean went back inside the motel. But he felt guilty for what he was about to do. Well he did until he felt the worms. The worms that made his wrists itch and burn.


	9. Suicidal

Sam had found this abandoned cabin when he and Dean were on an earlier hunt. Sam already angel proofed it and it was hidden in the middle of a dense forest. Sam had run there in the rain. As he reached the forest his heart was pounding and he was out of breath. He kept running though, his tingling wrists fueled him to go so he could finally cut. No guilt or shame clouded over his mind , only the knowledge that he could finally get that sweet release. The dizzy high feeling that sent all him troubles away, his fears , worries, stress, and anything else. It made him feel alive, made him feel human. Sam sat inside the cabin. It was fully functional and had clean furniture and food. He sat on the edge of the bathtub. His collection of blades had grown quite considerably. The fluorescent light glinted off of the 30 or some razor blades, varying in size and shape. Some came from shaving razors, others were straight razors, his favorite though was the little ones from pencil sharpeners. The blades that were curved at one end, those were his favorites. He had his knives back from Dean. Dean had even gave Sam his favorite knife that had Deans initials carved into it. Sam had all his blades displayed on the tile floor. He hid then in the cabin in a hidden cabinet in the bathroom.  
Sam picked up the curved pencil sharpener blade and brought it to his wrist. His scars stood out, the deeper ones were pink and the older ones were white. They crisscrossed his forearms and the deeper ones were towards the side. He slashed the blade across his wrist and he gasped in surprise as the pleasure and relief flooded through out his body. He cut again and again and again until there was so many cuts on both of his wrists he couldn't count how many. They were bleeding every where. It was pumping down his arms onto his thighs down to the floor. Sam started getting light headed and he scrambled to put pressure on the cuts.

"Oh shit, fuck, God dammit where's the fucking towel!"

Sam yelled in frustration. He found the towel and wrapped it tightly around his wrists and then without warning he passed out. Falling back into the bathtub.

Dean had started pacing inside the motel after he hadn't heard from Sam for an hour. Sam's cellphone was turned off and Cas tried to reach Sam but he couldn't find him anywhere. Dean was sitting on Sam's motel bed when Cas reappeared.

"Did you find him?" Deans voice was filled with hope.

"No. I suspect angel proofing, I got close enough to know that he is somewhere in the woods."

"Damn, well, let's go look for him. He probably forgot to bring weapons with him and was grabbed by something in the woods."

Dean grabbed a bag and brought his favorite demon killing knife, a home made flame thrower, a machete, and a shotgun. Also holy water and salt for any demons and iron for ghosts. Dean grabbed everything for anything. Cas stood there silently watching him.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need backup, do you know where these woods are?"  
Cas stood completely still for a second, like a statue.

" Yes, let's go." He says as he unfreezes.  
Dean and Cas head out the door and Dean freezes as he sees the impala in the pouring rain.

"No! Oh baby I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Dean rushes to the impala as he is talking and hugs it. He throws the stuff in the back, but not before grabbing a few things from the trunk.  
Cas points the way to the woods where he faintly felt Sam's presence.

Sam had been unconscious for at least a half hour now, he had fallen into the bathtub and he was slowly, slowly bleeding out in the bathtub. The blood was all over him. The bloody towel he tried to use as a tourniquet had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor. Blood. Splattered on his plaid shirt, soaked into his jeans, still leaking out of the countless cuts on his arms. A little girl walked through the bathroom door. She looked faded, her hair was long and blonde, her eyes gleamed red and she looked about nine. She saw Sam slowly dying and giggled.

"Soon you'll be one of us, I can't wait to tell boss."  
The ghost walked back through the door and headed up the staircase to tell the boss the news. He would be pleased at a new arrival. The little girl was only one of the many ghosts at this cabin. On the outside it looked nice, Sam had been lazy when checking for anything. The cabin attracts suicidal and self harming people. The ghost only have to wait until they cut and then they take over, making the person cut more and deeper. But this time they didn't interfere, Sam had done it all by himself. The little girl was halfway up the staircase that led to the Boss's room when the front door burst open and two men ran inside.

*before Dean and Cas burst in the door*

"Dean it's ghosts, there's at least thirty of them." Dean grabbed the salt and iron.

"Okay, the plan is to grab Sammy and get out. We can't fight any of the ghosts yet because we need to find their graves and burn em. Let's go."  
Dean tried the door but it was locked so he kicked it and sent wood flying. Cas couldn't come in because of the angel proofing so Dean quickly went to work. There was three traps and Dean easily broke the circles. The two of them started searching for Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. The girl appeared a few feet in front of Dean. He jumped back in surprise.

"You won't be finding your little Sammy alive if you take too long." Dean swiped the iron rod at her and she disappeared. Dean began frantically calling for Sam. Cas was holding off the ghosts. Dean kicked the bathroom door and was horrified to see his brother lying in a pool of his own blood. Adrenaline rushed through Deans veins as he rushed to grab something to stop the bleeding.

"Cas, I need you right now, Sam is dying!" Cas finished all the ghosts and ran to Dean. Cas saw Sam and immediately began healing the cuts.

"Dean he needs a hospital, I can't do this on my own." Cas said quietly. Dean motioned for Cas to pick Sam up and they both carried him to the impala.

Sam opened his eyes to see white. Bright lights. He closed them again and cracked them open a bit when he heard Dean say, "Sammy?" Sam realized he was in the hospital. His brain went into panic mode and he tried to sit up but the room started spinning. Sam opened his eyes a little more and saw Dean standing next to the bed. Cas was no where in sight. An IV was in his hand and he could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

"Sammy you with me?

"W-what happened?"

"You...you don't remember?"  
At this point Sam knew he couldn't tell Dean.

"No, all I remember is going for a run and then after that everything is a little fuzzy, then it went black and I woke up here." Sam noticed his arms wrapped in bandages and he instantly felt ashamed of himself. But he hid it and looked confused.  
"W-where...w-what happened to me Dean?"

"I...Sam...when I found you...," Tears began pouring down Dean's face," You were dying in a pool of your own blood. It was everywhere. Oh Sammy I thought I was gonna lose you." Dean hugged Sam and buried his head into the crook of his neck and cried. Dean eventually got on the bed next to him and cried onto his shoulder.


	10. Light em up

Dean believed Sam's story about not remembering. Sam was released form the hospital but doctors recommended him to a mental hospital. When Sam heard that he panicked but Dean told the doctors to go screw themselves and walked out with Sam. Dean and Sam were driving back to the motel in the impala.

"Sammy are you gonna be okay?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. I just need a nap."  
Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Dean reached his hand over and laid it on top of Sam's.

"Hey, we are gonna burn those bitches that did that to you alright?"

"Yeah, do you want me to do some research?" Sam could only think that he was the one who deserved to burn because he lied to Dean.

Authors note: Sorry i haven't been able to update more, but i promise i will soon.


	11. End Game

Authors Note: I've decided on not continuing this story, its a mess and I don't know where I was going with it. Honestly I don't know why anyone read it, it wasn't that good and I was only projecting my problems into it. So yeah, sorry...


End file.
